Concrete wall panels are conventionally used in the construction of industrial buildings and other structures. In general, individual concrete wall panels are formed at the construction site by pouring concrete into forms which have been assembled on a casting surface, such as the floor of the building where the wall panels will be used. The concrete forms are typically secured to the casting surface by braces which hold the forms in place until the concrete wall panel has cured. The concrete forms are typically made of wood and the braces are often nailed to the forms and the casting surface. When the wall panel has cured, the nails and braces are removed from the forms and the casting surface, and the concrete panel is then raised to a desired position. Thereafter, the forms may be reused to cast another concrete wall panel.
Prior braces for securing concrete forms include wooden blocks and steel braces. The wooden blocks are typically saw cut into a triangular shape and are not always dimensionally uniform. These wooden blocks are usually damaged upon removal from the concrete forms, thereby hindering the removal of nails used to secure the wooden blocks to the forms. Prior steel braces are generally reusable, but are also generally more expensive than wooden blocks. Because they are made from steel, these braces are considerably heavier, making it difficult to carry and handle the steel braces.
There is thus a need for a brace which can be used to secure concrete forms at a work site and which overcomes drawbacks of the prior art, such as those described above.